X & Y
by FPwoper
Summary: Two apartment mates have to go on a holiday to keep themselves from studying too much. They find out some things about each other on their journey. Just read. It's different from what I tell here. Songfic, LxLight; AU; English; DN; OOC-ness; bad French :#


**(X&Y Coldplay)**

**Songfic (13 chapters) LxLight; A/U; English; DN; OOC-ness; bad French :#**

**Summary: **Two apartment mates have to go on a holiday to keep themselves from studying too much. They find out some things about each other on their journey. Just read. It goes different than this ^^

**A/N: **I unfortunately do not own either Death Note or Coldplay (or their lyrics) and I do not intend to make money out of this, so I hereby have said this. I do not own it. I do not have copyrights. The end.  
>Oh, reviews are greatly appreciated, since I want to know what other people think. Also, give me ideas, I might try to get them in the story (I've only written the first chapter now xD)<br>Also, I am too proud to get a betareader, so if I make spelling or grammar mistakes, please inform me. I will take notice of them and I will not burn you for doing so. I will merely thank you and try to fix it and keep it in mind.  
>So, on to the story now!<p>

**Square One**

'So, Ryuzaki, have you already decided what exactly we are going to do with our week off?'  
>'Hmm?'<br>Sighing, Light shook Ryuzaki, his apartment mate, trying to get him back in the here and now.  
>'O, you said something, didn't you?' Ryuzaki mumbled, head down like he still was half-incoherent.<br>'Yes, I did.' Light studied Ryuzaki's features. The wild, black hair, the large black-like eyes, the sagged posture.  
>'Ah.'<br>'Would you care to listen to me, perhaps?'  
>'Of course, Light. If you wouldn't mind to share, that is.'<br>'I do not mind sharing. In fact I have already done that. I reckon you will listen to me now. Just nod if I am correct.' After the conformable nod Light continued:  
>'I just asked whether or not you have already decided to do with our days off. So, do you?'<br>Ryuzaki suddenly looked up and stared Light right into the eyes. 'Am I to decide? Am I in control? Do I have to resolve what destination we have?'  
>'I... You...' Light stammered, but quickly saved himself. 'Yes, you do. You have to decide, you are in control. I decided last time, didn't I?'<br>_A simple question, _Ryuzaki thought, _but I really don't know what to say._  
>'When exactly did we decide we had to go somewhere? And who did, and why?' Ryuzaki asked. 'Can't we just stay here and study some more?'<br>Light laughed. 'I decided that we should go somewhere. We cannot stay here and we _surely_ won't study _more._ Ryuzaki, we already are so far in advance... if we would study more, there wouldn't be anything to do for us., which would result in boredom and that isn't nice.'  
>Light actually could imagine what he would do, but didn't want Ryuzaki to know. Ryuzaki wouldn't be happy with it, anyway.<br>'Okay, Light', Ryuzaki said after a few minutes of silence. 'Just exactly how many days will we be gone?'  
>'Seven, I guess?' Light said hesitating, as if he wasn't sure himself. 'I am not quite sure. Take seven days, more or less. It depends on where we are going, of course.'<br>'Okay.' Ryuzaki was silent again, but this time Light could see his eyes shining with anticipation. It seemed like Ryuzaki had a whole journey planned in his head.  
>'Light? Do you want to go to France?'<p>

Silence.

Light didn't know how to reply. France? That country where people spoke French? At the other side of the globe? Really, had Ryuzaki gone mad? It was so freaking expensive that Light wasn't sure how far he would come, but making it to France would be slightly impossible with his budget and he was sure Ryuzaki knew exactly how much money Light had on his bank account.  
>'I... I'd like, no, <em>love <em>to, Ryuzaki,' Light said, deciding on telling the truth, 'but there is a slight problem. I do not have enough money to actually _get_ there.'  
>Ryuzaki laughed. 'I know. But really, that will not be any problem, I promise you. I have a way of going to France cheaply but in the best class. I have a travel plan which involves flying the first day, being two days in Montélimar, a day traveling and then a three-day stay in Paris. Then we will fly back to Japan. Are you in when I say I will arrange everything, including hotels, museums, train tickets et cetera, and I will present you a bill when we go? It will be reduced since I... I fix it without much costs. Of course we will see together which museums we want to see and then we will choose.'<br>Light doubted a little, weighing pros and contras. He didn't know how much it would cost, but since they were to go to France, his parents would most likely sponsor him because it would seem a culture-and-language-journey. Ryuzaki would take care of the arrangements, which -Light thought- meant they didn't have to do anything when in France, so it would really be a _holiday._  
>'I am in.'<br>With these three words Light knew he had sealed their agreement. Ryuzaki wrote a small letter, put it in an envelope and then stood from his seat. 'I am going to arrange the journey part already. Better safe and sound, eh? In the kitchen cupboard at the left side of the oven is food for you which I have already prepared this noon. I will not be back before eight pm, so just have dinner without me. Don't worry about me, I will have dinner. Also, in my room are books about Paris, France and Montélimar. If you want to read them, just take and them and... well, read.'  
>Light sat there, stunned at all of this. Ryuzaki was already through the door when Light finally found his voice.<br>'Ryuzaki, wait!' he yelled and quickly went after him. Ryuzaki had turned and stood in the hallway.  
>'What is it, Light?'<br>'Thank you.'  
>'… That's it?'<br>'Yes, or, actually, no. I have never thanked you for doing everything you have done and still do and I want to apologize. I am sorry. I should have said I appreciate this all very much.'  
>This time <em>Ryuzaki<em> was stunned, something Light had never seen with the man. Light indeed never showed his affections and lived quite rude compared to others. Ryuzaki dug up an envelope from his pocket and gave it to Light, who remembered Ryuzaki to have it written only a few moments ago.  
>'You can open it when I am gone. It is something to ponder about. I think you can expect me back around ten pm. I have changed my plans, so it is a bit later. You can go to sleep if you want, Light.' Ryuzaki walked towards the door once more, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed Light's stare on him. He turned and looked at Light.<br>'What is it again? Do I... oh... never mind.' Ryuzaki had followed Light's stare and saw what was the matter. Ryuzaki put on his shoes and headed for the door for the third time. 'Thank you for your apologies, Light. They are accepted. I will see you tonight – and if it isn't that it will be tomorrow. Goodnight.'  
>'Goodnight, Ryuzaki.'<br>Ryuzaki smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Light tore open the envelope. Only one sheet was in it and Light didn't really understand it.

_'Is there anybody out there who_

_Is lost and hurt and lonely too?_

_Are they bleeding all your colors into one?_

_And then you come undone_

_As if you've been run through_

_Some catapult had fired you_

_You wonder if your chance'll ever come_

_Or if you're stuck in square one_

_ Think about it,_

_ Ryuzaki'_


End file.
